


X Files Stay with Me

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: After Mulder is fired from the FBI, Doggett is left alone to run the office as Scully is on maternity leave. But just as he was on his way out of the office one evening, Doggett collapsed and suffers a heart attack.He is taken to hospital by Agent Harrison, and Scully, AD Skinner, the Lone Gunmen, Reyes and a reluctant Mulder all pay him a visit.As  Doggett’s life is hanging in the thread,  what will Kersh do with the empty X Files unit?Takes place between Alone and Essence, season 8).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Agents Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reyes or Harrison. I also don't own AD Skinner, Lone Gunmen or AD Kersh. All characters and The X Files are owned by 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. This story is entirely fictitious from the author.

Chapter 1

FBI Headquarters,  
Washington, DC,  
Monday, 6pm

Agent Doggett sat at Mulder’s desk late Monday evening finishing a file on what had happened to him and Agent Harrison when they were blinded and stuck in a hole by a half man, half lizard type creature. Doggett still couldn't make head nor tails of it, but he appreciated Mulder’s role in finding him and Harrison and getting them out of the hole alive.  
Doggett was waiting for Harrison to come down with her report to add to the file as she promised to do it by the end of the day. That was what Doggett was waiting for so he could go home.  
After waiting ten more minutes he decided Harrison was going to be a no show. So with a sigh of annoyance he closed his case report, printed it from the computer and placed it in the file before filing it away in one of the new cabinets they were given recently.  
Doggett then put on his jacket and was just about to open the door to leave when his heart started beating erratically, and then before he knew it, he felt his legs buckle underneath him and he collapsed, trying to breathe before passing out. 

* * *  
Agent Harrison stood in the elevator from her account office and pressed the down button. She had finally managed to finish her X File report, which had taken like longer than she thought because the account offices were busy that day.  
She hoped Agent Doggett didn't mind her being a tad late as she leant against the wall of the elevator. The door pinged and two agents who were in the elevator with her opened the door and stepped out on their floor, leaving Harrison alone as the door closed in front of her once more, taking her down to the basement level.   
She read through her report once more time and was satisfied with it so she placed it back in her file folder just as the elevator door pinged and opened up for her. Agent Harrison made her way to the X Files office and saw the door was closed.  
So she knocked on the door lightly. “Agent Doggett? It's me, Agent Harrison,” she called out as she twisted the door knob and opened the door. “Sorry I'm late,” she said as she came in, “but the accounts office was busy today and I couldn't start my report until late afternoon, so…. Oh my God! Agent Doggett!” she cried out as she saw her colleague lying unconscious on the floor.  
Harrison's papers and reports went flying in the air and fell in a corner of the office as she dashed over to Mulder’s desk, picked up the phone and dialled 911.  
“We need ambulance at the J Edgar Hoover Building, in the basement offices,” Harrison said quickly into the phone. “I think my partner’s just had a heart attack!”   
“Ok Ma'am do you know how to do CPR?” the emergency services operator asked. “Yes I think so,” Harrison replied, trying to remember the first aid course she took at high school.  
“Okay, keep giving him CPR until the paramedics come, can you do that for us please Ma'am? The ambulance will arrive shortly,” the operator told her calmly and kindly. “Okay, I'll be down here with my partner when you guys come,” Harrison told them before hanging up.  
“It's okay Agent Doggett,” Harrison said as she sat on her knees next to him and unbuttoned his shirt at the top and loosened his tie. “I've got you. The ambulance is coming. Just hang in there,”she murmured before giving him CPR. Harrison decided to call Scully as soon as the paramedics arrived.  
She looked down at Doggett’s face, which was pale and cold. Harrison bit her lip anxiously as she continued CPR. 

A few minutes later, the elevator door pinged and Harrison sighed in relief as the paramedics stormed out of it and into the X Files office where Harrison was still administrating CPR on Doggett.  
“Thank God you guys are here,” she said as one of the paramedics sat down on the other side of Doggett and took over from her. “Thank you Ma'am,” he told her, “you did well. You may have just saved his life,” he told her before his colleagues rolled in a stretcher. “Thanks,” Harrison said happily as she got out of the way so they could lift up Doggett onto the stretcher.   
Three of the crew placed themselves at points around Doggett and crouched down, ready to lift him up. “1,2,3, lift,” the paramedic said, and they all lifted Doggett up from the floor and onto the stretcher.   
“What's his name?” a female paramedic asked as they got Doggett comfortable on the stretcher. “Uh, John Doggett,” Harrison replied. “Ok Mr Doggett, we’re taking you to the hospital now,” she said loudly to him in case he could hear her.   
“What's your name Ma'am?” she asked Harrison. “Agent Harrison. I used to work with him,” she told her. “Okay, Ms Harrison. Follow us to the garage then you can ride in the ambulance with him. It's a good thing you are so close to the garage or we might not have got to him on time,” she said, squeezing Agent Harrison’s shoulder in sympathy. Harrison smiled back at them before following them to the ambulance. On the way to the hospital she called Scully who said she'd be there straight away. Agent Harrison slouched against the closed door of the ambulance as they drove along. What a day, she thought tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Mulder arrive quickly in the hospital that Doggett was admitted to. Scully feels guilty for leaving Doggett alone and is grateful for the other agents help in staying with Doggett

Chapter 2  
Washington Memorial Hospital  
Washington, DC  
Monday, 8pm

“Oh my God Leyla! I can't believe it,” Agent Scully exclaimed worriedly as she and Mulder walked down the hallway of the hospital to where Agent Harrison was sitting outside Doggett’s hospital room. She looked up as they approached and stood up to greet them.  
Scully was wearing a grey cardigan over a white maternity shirt and black maternity pants with her black leather jacket. Mulder was wearing denim jeans, black t shirt and black jacket. “Agent Scully. Mulder,” Agent Harrison said. “Thank you for all you've done,” Scully said as the two agents shared a quick hug. “It was what I had to do,” she replied. “So Agent Harrison, how is he? What are the doctors saying?” Mulder asked as he went over to window in Doggett's room and peered through it to see Doggett lying in bed hooked up to various machines.   
“He's stable for now, but his heart is still beating erratically. They said if and when he wakes up they'll need to operate as part of the recovery process. But they were very blunt, he could never wake up,” Harrison told them, still feeling too tense to cry.  
“Oh John,” Scully said softly as she too went to Doggett’s window. She turned to Leyla. “Did they say what caused it?” she asked, still in shock after seeing Doggett there. “They said it could be due to stress,” Harrison told her.  
“Stress? What kind of stress? The last time I saw Doggett was when I gave you your pendent, and he seemed fine,” Mulder told Harrison who sighed tiredly. “I don't know,” she replied. “They said they still need to run tests tonight to figure out why he had the heart attack by stress could be a factor,” she explained.  
“Can he have visitors?” Scully asked Harrison. Harrison nodded. “Yeah, but we can't crowd him or stay too long. They said he needs space,” Harrison told her as she sat down on her chair again.  
“Okay thanks. Mulder, you coming in?” Scully asked him. “No, thanks. I'll wait outside with Harrison for a while. I'll see Doggett later okay?” he asked her. “Okay,” she said before entering Doggett’s room.   
Scully walked gingerly over to Doggett, who lay hooked up to monitors. He was dressed in a hospital gown and as Scully lay the back of her hand against his cheek she noted he looked pale and felt cold to touch. “John,” she said softly, before tears came sliding down her face. Scully sat down on the chair beside him. “What did you do John? You've been working too hard haven't you?” she asked as she wiped her tears with her right hand while using her left hand to hold his.   
Mulder saw the distressed look on Scully’s face and decided to go into Doggett’s room. Before he did so he turned to Harrison. “You look tired. We’re all grateful to you about what you’ve done for him. Why don’t you go home and get some rest? Well call you if there’s any change,” he told the younger agent kindly.   
Agent Harrison smiled gratefully and tiredly at him. “Thanks Mulder,” she said softly. “No. thank you,” Mulder corrected her with a smile. Harrison grinned and took one last look at Doggett before walking down the corridor and beginning her journey home.   
As soon as she left, Mulder walked into Doggett’s room and stood behind Scully who was weeping freely now as she continued to hold Doggett’s hand. “This is all my fault,” she wept as she turned to Mulder. She wiped her tears away with her free hand before Mulder placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
“What are you talking about, Scully? How can this be your fault?” he asked her softly. Scully looked round to the unconscious Doggett again. “Remember I told you I felt like I was abandoning him when I left for my maternity leave? He looked so forlorn. Then he had to cope with running the X Files with Harrison and now that Harrison’s not in the X Files anymore- he’s just alone without me,” Scully choked out. “I knew I should have stayed,” she wept.  
Mulder sighed. “Scully, it wasn’t your fault. You needed that time off. You had to go,” he told her as he placed his arms around her into a light hug. Scully hugged him back and rested her face against his chest for a while as she gazed at Doggett.   
“He must have been so stressed,” she said as she placed her hand on Doggett’s cold one again. Just then the door to Doggett’s room opened and the agents turned to see Agent Reyes entering the room, looking panicked and worried.   
“Agent Reyes,” Scully said in surprise. “Who called you?” she asked. Reyes looked at them. “AD Skinner called me. Told me John was bought here. Oh my God, John,” she murmured before going over to Doggett’s right side of the bed and gently caressed his pale cheek with the back of her left hand as she gazed at him in shock. “How did this happen?” she asked as she looked up at Mulder and Scully.   
As Mulder explained the situation Reyes stated to sniffle. “I can’t believe it,” she murmured. “He was fine when I last spoke to him,” she said. Scully wiped her face. Mulder saw how tired she started to look so he hugged her lightly again. “Go home Scully,” he said gently. “You need rest, and so does the little one,” he added. Scully smiled as he placed a hand on her belly.  
“You can go too Mulder if you like,” Reyes told him. “I’ll call you guys if there’s any change,” she told them. Mulder nodded. He didn’t know Doggett as well as Scully did so he felt there was nothing he could do except look after Scully and take her home. “Come on Scully,” he said, holding out a hand for her to hold. “I’ll take you home,” he told her. “Thank you Mulder. Reyes,” she said, turning to acknowledge the other agent who smiled sadly back at her.  
Scully squeezed Doggett’s hand one last time. “See you later, John,” she said softly, before following Mulder out of the room and closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerch has to decide what to do with the empty X Files office now that Doggett is in hospital...

Chapter 3  
FBI Headquarters  
9am Tuesday  
Office of the Deputy Director

“I know this is a bad time to discuss this matter, but we are in the middle of a budget crisis and we need to sort this matter out promptly and as efficiently as we can,” Deputy Director Kersh said as he sat in a meeting the following morning with AD Skinner.   
“What matter?” Skinner asked tensely. “The condition of our now one and only X Files Agent Doggett of course,” Kersh replied.   
Skinner sighed. He didn’t like where this was going. “Don’t get me wrong,” Kersh continued, “I hope Agent Doggett will have a speedy recovery. But in the mean time, the bottom line is we have no idea of how long he will need to recover fully, and without him as of now we have nobody running the X Files office,” Kersh said.  
“We can’t just close a unit just because the only agent running it is in hospital,” Skinner protested. “I understand that but these are harsh realities we are working in and if that X Files unit is to stay open in Doggett’s absence then I need at least one agent in charge of it,” Kersh replied sternly.  
“But there’s no one else. Mulder’s fired, and Scully’s on maternity leave. The only Agent qualified to run it is Agent Reyes and she’s at the hospital with Agent Doggett,” Skinner told him. Kersh nodded. “So what I’m hearing is this, another agent is capable of heading the X Files but she is in hospital with her colleague,” Kersh summed up.  
“So are you telling me I need to tell Agent Reyes to head the X Files, Sir?” Skinner asked. Kersh nodded slowly. “Agent Reyes can take cover while Agent Doggett recovers. Get word to Agent Reyes that she is tohead back to that office and take charge of it while Doggett is away,” Kersh told him. “I’m not sure Doggett will recover fully without Reyes,” Skinner protested. “Agent Reyes also does not have enough experience with the X Files. I doubt we can rely on just her alone to run the X Files,” he reasoned.  
“Well, you put Reyes in charge, AD Skinner. It’s either that or the X Files unit is to shut down. Am I clear?” Kersh asked. Skinner sighed and stood up. “Yes, Sir,” he said before exited the office. 

Two hours later…

Agent Reyes was still in the hospital when her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly and discreetly as nurses were walking outside the room. “Reyes,” she answered. There was a pause as she listened to Skinner telling her to come back to the FBI for reassignment as temporary Agent in charge of the X Files unit. Reyes felt her heart quicken as she realised she was about to live out her dream, which was to run the X Files. But she had to report back now and leave Doggett alone.  
She bit her lip as Skinner told her he’d see her back at the FBI in an hour so she could start after lunch. “Yes Sir. But John still hasn’t woken up. What if he wakes and no one’s here?” She asked. “I know Agent Reyes and I voiced that concern to Kersh. But he insisted you still report back or he will close the X Files. I’m sure Mulder and Scully will come to stay with Doggett after you’ve gone,” he assured her. Reyes nodded and sighed.  
“Okay Sir. I’m coming,” she told him. “And besides, I really want to see you, Monica,” Skinner added quietly. Reyes felt her face redden into a blush. “I’d like to see you too, Sir,” she told him before hanging up.  
She then dialled Mulder’s number and he answered on the fourth ring. “Mulder, its Afent Reyes. I don’t know if I should tell you this but I have been told to run the X Files while Doggett’s in hospital or it will be shut down. I’m sorry for the short notice but I’ve only just found out myself,” she told him.  
“So you want us to sit with Doggett while you’re gone,” Mulder summarised. “Yes please Mulder. If you and maybe Scully could come here as soon as you can after I’ve gone and keep John company that would be great and I really appreciate it,” Reyes said. “How is he? Any change?” Mulder asked. Reyes sighed sadly as she looked over at Doggett who was still unconscious. “Sadly no,” she told him. “Sorry to hear that,” Mulder told her before adding, “But sure, we’ll come. I’m at my place now but I could go and get Scully in a moment and we’ll text you when we’re at the hospital,” Mulder told her. “Great, thanks,” Reyes said as she smiled in relief. “No problem,” Mulder said before they both hung up.   
Reyes squeezed Doggett’s cold hand and stroked his cheek gently with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry John but they need me back at the FBI. So I’m going to go now or they will close the X Files. But Mulder and Scully will be here later so don’t worry okay?” she smiled sadly at him. “I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise,” she said, before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Gunmen visit Doggett...

Chapter 4  
Washington Memorial  
1pm same day

Agent Scully and Mulder sat on either side of Doggett’s hospital bed and smiled sadly at each other. “He’ll be okay, Scully,” Mulder told her, trying to comfort her. “I hope so,” Scully replied. She was wearing a blue turtle neck sweater and black maternity pants. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before at her place as she prayed for Doggett’s life.  
Mulder was wearing a dark red tshirt and denim jeans. They had been there since Reyes left a couple of hours ago as she had to go back to the FBI and keep an eye on the X Files office.  
“Want a coffee?” Mulder asked Scully as she held Doggett’s hand. “Sure. Thanks,” she said as she smiled gratefully at him. “No problem,” Mulder told her. “I’ll be right back,” he said with a smile before standing and walking out of the room.   
On his way out he bumped into three men. “Guys,” Mulder greeted them in surprise. “What brings you here?” he asked. The Lone Gunmen each gave him a sad greeting.  
“We heard Agent Doggett was here,” Byers told him. “So we thought we’d visit and support him,” Frohike said. Langly nodded as he held a box of chocolate in his hands. “Yeah. We’re here for him,” he said simply as he pushed his glasses back up towards his eyes.   
Mulder nodded. “Go right in guys. I’m just getting some coffee. Want anything?” He asked. “No thanks we’re fine,” Byers replied. “We ate on the way over here,” he said.  
“Okay. See you guys in a bit,” Mulder told them before they went their separate ways.   
Scully looked up as she heard footsteps approaching and smiled warmly at the three friends who stood at Doggett’s doorway. “May we come in Agent Scully?” Byers asked politely. “Sure,” Scully told them. “Come on in,” she added. “Thanks for stopping by. I know Doggett will appreciate it,” she told them as they pulled up chairs and sat next to Mulder’s chair.   
“So how’s the patient doing?” Frohike asked. Scully sighed tiredly. “No change. He’s still unconscious and his heart keeps beating erratically. They want to perform tests on him when he wakes up to ensure he won’t go into cardiac arrest again,” she told them.  
Byers nodded sympathetically and a Langly passed his box of chocolates over to her. “Here,” he told her in what Scully considered to be in his kindest tone she had ever heard him speak. “Have these. Keep your energy levels up,” he told her. “Thanks Langly,” Scully said gratefully as she took the box and opened it.  
Once they shared the chocolates around, Frohike was telling Scully how their paper was going. “So that’s how we caught the poisoner of Alsace,” Frohike finished the story as he ate a chocolate. Scully grinned. “Fascinating,” she said. “You guys still getting some really good stories for your paper huh?” she asked.   
To which Langly nodded. “I also made king in my Medieval War game I play on line,” he told her triumphantly. “Took me a whole week to do it, too,” he added while Frohike rolled his eyes.   
Scully smiled. “That’s great,” she said. “Nice one Langly,” she added and he grinned at her in reply. “How’s things with you Byers?” Scully asked. Byers sighed. “I know this is trivial to be annoyed at but that FOI clerk still won’t reply to my requests for files,” he told her. “Sorry to hear that,” Scully said. “I wonder why he doesn’t give you the info you need?” she asked. Byers shrugged. “He’s just being lazy I guess,” he said. “Call me cynical but I’m starting to think that maybe the system doesn’t work,” he said before looking sadly at Doggett.   
Scully reached over and patted Byer’s hand. “Don’t give up,” she told him. “You’ll get the info you need someday,” she added. Byers smiled at her gratefully. “Okay. Thanks Agent Scully. I’ll keep at it,” Byers replied.  
They then heard footsteps approach Doggett’s door and turned to see Mulder standing at Doggett’s door, holding a cup of coffee in each hand.   
“The gang’s all here,” he said with a grin as he walked to his seat and gave Scully her coffee. Just then Mulder’s phone rang and he answered it quickly and quietly. “Mulder,” he said. “Mulder, its Agent Reyes. How’s John? Any change?” she asked hopefully. “No not yet, sadly,” Mulder told her. “Oh. I’m just calling to let you know that AD Skinner and I can stay with John tonight so you and Scully can go home,” she told him. “Oh okay thanks, Agent Reyes. You going to be okay being up all night?” Mulder asked. “Yeah. As long as it’s one night here and there. Thank you for staying with him today, Mulder. Can you thank Scully too for me?” she asked. “Sure thing,” Mulder replied. “What time are you coming over?” he asked. “We’ll be there soon after work, at 6pm,” Reyes told him.   
“Okay, I’ll stay here with Scully and take her home when you guys come,” Mulder told her. “Great. See you then,” Reyes told him before they hung up. “That was Reyes,” he told the group. “She and AD Skinner will stay here tonight with him,” Mulder said. Scully smiled gratefully. “That’s great,” she said softly as she patted Doggett’s cold hand.   
“She wanted me to thank you for being here with him today,” Mulder said and Scully nodded. “I didn’t see it as an option,” she said, repeating Doggett’s words that he said to her once.   
“Okay well, we better be off,” Frohike said as the Gunmen stood up. “Hang in there buddy,” he said to Doggett. “Yeah. We wish him a speedy recovery for sure. He’s a good dude,” Langly said. “See you soon Agent Scully. Mulder. Call us if you need us,” Byers told them. “Get well soon, Agent Doggett,” he added before Mulder and Scully said their goodbyes to the Gunmen who left shortly after that.   
“And then there were three,” Mulder quipped, trying to improve Scully’s mood. She looked anxious and tired as she sat there stroking her belly. “How’s the baby?” Mulder asked in concern. Scully sighed. “Okay thanks. I felt a kick ten minutes ago,” she told him before standing up quickly. “Scully?” Mulder asked. “I think I’m gonna be sick. Morning sickness,” Scully explained hurriedly before placing the box of chocolates on Doggett’s bedside table and rushing as fast as she could out of the room, leaving Mulder alone with Doggett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully fears the worst for Doggett...

Chapter 5  
Washington Memorial Hospital  
6:15pm same day

Mulder looked at his watch later that evening and rubbed his eyes tiredly. There had been no change with Doggett, a nurse had come in and told him Doggett’s heart was thumping more regularly but he was still unconscious and it might be some time before he wakes- if he wakes, she had added soberly before leaving.  
A few minutes later Mulder heard footsteps approaching the door and he turned to see AD Skinner and Agent Reyes standing there.  
“Mulder,” Reyes greeted him with a small smile. “Agent Reyes,” Mulder greeted her before turning to Skinner. “Hi AD Skinner. You guys come to relieve me?” he asked.   
“Sure,” Reyes said as she moved towards Doggett’s other side where Scully was sitting. “Agent Scully,” she said and Scully smiled back at her sadly. “Hey Monica,” she said. Reyes noted that both she and Mulder looked very tired. “Go home guys,” she told them. “Get some rest. We’ll call if there’s any change,” she told them as she squeezed Doggett’s hand.   
Mulder and Scully nodded before standing so Reyes and Skinner could sit in their chairs.   
“Thanks Agent Reyes. Thanks, Sir,” Scully said to them. “We just hope he’ll pull through. He is a good agent,” Skinner said as he sat down and took off his brown leather jacket.   
“Have a good night, you know where to find us if anything happens,” Scully said as Mulder guided her to the door. “They know, Scully, don’t worry too much. Doggett’s in good hands now. You need some rest for yourself and your baby okay?” he asked her in concern.  
Scully nodded tiredly. “Okay,” she said. “Bye guys,” Agent Reyes said before they smiled sadly at each other and left.  
Skinner sighed as he looked at Doggett. “Did you say he knew about us?” he asked Reyes quietly. “Yeah. But he promised he wouldn’t tell,” Reyes replied quietly as she held Doggett’s hand and gazed at his face. “He’s a good friend,” she added. Skinner nodded. “He is a good agent. He even understood what Mulder did as part of his assignment to find Mulder for Scully,” he said. Reyes nodded and started to cry so Skinner walked round the bed and to her side before they hugged and she wept into his chest. “Please God,” Reyes moaned. “Let him wake up.”

* * *

 

Georgetown Virginia,  
11pm same day

Agent Scully lay in bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling as she placed her hand across her belly. She had felt the baby kick again on the way home from the hospital and had a bout of morning sickness just before bed.   
Now she couldn’t sleep, but not for lack of trying. She tried her best to get at least a few hours sleep at Mulder’s insistence and she did get a couple of hours until she dreamt of Doggett. In her dream she was awoken by a phone call from Agent Reyes, telling her to come to the hospital as soon as she could. Scully managed to get there on her own and she walked as fast as she could to Doggett’s room. As she got there, Agent Reyes, Skinner, Harrison, the Lone Gunmen and Mulder were all crowding round Doggett’s bed as though they were at a funeral.   
They all looked up as Scully approached. “I’m so sorry, Dana,” Reyes said as the group moved away to show her Doggett’s empty bed. “But John passed away this evening,” she said. Scully looked in horror at the empty bed and began sobbing uncontrollably. “No no!” She wailed, and woke up sweating in bed at that point.  
Ever since then she had been unable to sleep. She had tried but now every time she closed her eyes, she thought about Doggett and that woke her up again.  
With a sigh Scully stroked her belly, wishing she was with Doggett at this very moment. She thought Mulder was taking all this much better than she was, or it could just be he treated him as a colleague and nothing more.  
As long as she had known Mulder, she never heard of him having any friends like Doggett did around the Bureau. She remembered feeling hurt and insulted when she and Doggett first met and he told her of gossip about how Mulder would talk to other women besides her. But Doggett turned out to be so different from Mulder and she found it refreshing that Doggett had friends and was quite skeptical like she used to be, so it was nice to have someone who understood what she must have been through.   
Unlike Mulder, Doggett would always listen to her and he looked out for her. Scully yawned and tried once again to sleep but it was no use. Just then the phone rang and she froze at the sound as it triggered flashbacks of the bad dream she had earlier that night.   
With a deep breath, Scully closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer for Doggett. Since she had got back to her apartment Scully held her rosary tight against her chest, hoping and praying Doggett would be fine.  
This seemed to be the answer, she thought as she answered on the fifth ring. “Scully,” she answered in trepidation. “Dana,” Reyes replied. “Yes? What is it, Agent Reyes?” she asked. “You better get back to the hospital with Mulder and Harrison,” Reyes relied. The next thing she said made Scully smile before she said goodbye and put the phone down. She then cried with happiness.

* * *

Washington Memorial Hospital,  
Same night, 12:30am

The doors to the hospital entrance slid open and Agent Scully, Harrison and Mulder all rushed inside, with Mulder placing a hand on Scully’s shoulder as he tried to slow her down. “Be careful, Scully,” he said as they walked quickly down the corridor to Doggett’s room. “Slow down for the baby,” he told her.  
“I know,” Scully told him appreciatively as she tried to show down but without success, “but I need to see him,” she said a little breathlessly as she followed Agent Harrison who was also walking quickly down the hallway.   
Agent Harrison reached the doorway first and looked into the room. “Oh my God,” she said in what Scully thought was a happy tone. Scully stopped and looked into the room eagerly, and to her relief, she saw what she was hoping for the past couple of days- Agent Doggett was sitting up in bed, smiling at them as Skinner and Reyes stood by his side.  
“John,” Scully said with a sigh of relief. She couldn’t say anything more as she felt the overwhelming urge to cry again. She cried when Doggett saw her and smiled. “Agent Harrison. Dana. Mulder,” Doggett greeted them. He looked tired but much better.  
Scully sniffed and smiled back at him.  
She, Mulder and Harrison all walked into the room and Scully stood by Doggett’s other side. Doggett took her hand and squeezed it. “Good to see you Agent Doggett. You had us all worried there for a while,” Mulder told him. Doggett nodded. “I know. I’m sorry I scared you,” he told everyone in a horse voice but he carried on holding Scully’s hand. “What did the doctors say?” AgentHarrison asked. “They’re gonna keep me here for a few moe days. Need to monitor my blood and start me on a cardiac rehab programme and give me some mess to take before I go,” Doggett told her. Harrison looked puzzled.  
“Cardiac what programme?” she asked. “Cardiac rehab programme,” Scully explained to her patiently. It just means John will be given time to do exercises, get blood tests done to see if he needs surgery and he needs to be given some tablets that he’ll need to keep taking for a while to make sure his heart is fine,” she told her. Doggett nodded.  
“I have you to thank, Agent Harrison,” he said to the younger agent. “You saved my life,” Doggett told her with a grateful smile. “I owe you one,” he said. Agent Harrison beamed with pride. “Oh I just did what I had to do, Agent Doggett,” she told him as they smiled at each other.  
Skinner looked at his watch. “Well, I best be off. Great to see you out of the woods, John,” he told him to which Doggett nodded. “Thank you sir, Agent Reyes,” he said to his colleague. Reyes nodded and gave his hand one more squeeze. “I need to go too,” she said, “got to get some shuteye if I want to keep the X Files running tomorrow,” she told him.   
“Thank you for doing that, Agent Reyes,” Doggett told her. “I’ll be back and running the x Files as soon as I can okay?” he added.  
“No, John, you need to rest. Rest up okay? I’ll be fine. Take care. See you all later. Agent Harrison, did you want to take a ride home with us?” Agent Reyes asked her. “Sure, thanks Agent Reyes,” Harrison answered before giving Doggett a quick hug. “Take care Agent Doggett,” she told him. “See you soon,” she added, before following Skinner and Reyes out of the room.   
“I will,” Doggett replied as they left. Then he looked at Mulder and Scully. “Thanks for coming,” he told them. Mulder nodded. Scully gave Doggett a relieved and happy look. Mulder saw this as a sign that Scully needed a minute with her partner. So he cleared his throat before saying, “I fancy a coffee. You want one Scully?” he asked. Scully nodded and smiled at him. “Thanks Mulder. I’ll have a cappuccino,” she said, and Mulder nodded.  
“Be back in a mo,” he said before walking out and leaving Scully and Doggett some time alone to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things ever be the same again for the agents?

Chapter 6

Agent Scully placed Doggett’s hand on her belly as they both felt the baby kick. Doggett smiled, feeling genuinely happy for his partner on the X Files. “Tough kicker isn’t he? Or she?” He asked and Scully grinned. “Yep, I’m gonna have a tough baby that’s for sure,” she agreed with a smile. Then as they looked at each other, Scully felt a tear roll down her cheek and she started sobbing again. “Hey, hey,” Doggett said consolingly as he brushed a loose strand of her red hair behind her left ear. “I’m okay now, the doc says I’m gonna be fine,” he reminded her. Scully sniffed. “I know, I’m just… so happy you’re okay,” she said between tears. “No thanks to me,” she said softly as she looked guiltily away from him. “What are you talking about?” Doggett asked gently and in concern as he lightly gestured for Scully to look at him again as he placed a finger on her chin.  
“If I hadn’t have gone on leave you would’ve still had someone to work with and you wouldn’t have gotten stressed,” she said tearfully. To her surprise Doggett chuckled a little. “Dana, look at me,” he told her and she gazed at him as she wiped her tears away.  
“None of this was your fault. It may have happened anyway. I don’t blame you, Dana. You needed time off. I just wanted to know if you’re coming back,” he told her gently as he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
“I will come back,” Scully replied, “I’ll always have ties with that office down there. Wherever I am I know part of me will always be down there with you,” Scully said, to which he smiled. “Dana Scully, always caring for her partners,” he said with a fond smile. Scully smiled back and they shared a brief hug.  
At that moment, Mulder walked back in the room with two drinks in his hands. “Hey,” he quipped, “did I just miss a party?” he asked as he saw them hugging.  
Scully and Doggett let go of each other and Scully sat back down in her seat. “Thanks for the drink, Mulder,” she said as she took her coffee from him.   
“No problem. Sorry I spoiled the little love in,” Mulder replied with a raised eyebrow. “It wasn’t that,” Scully protested. “Course not,” Doggett chimed in protectively. “Nothing of the sort. Scully was just glad I’m okay,” Doggett added. Mulder nodded. “Uh huh,” Mulder said skeptically as he sat down and sipped his drink. 

 

One week later…  
Falls Church, Virginia  
6pm Monday

It was a clear mild evening as Doggett sat down to watch TV. He had successfully completed the hospital’s cardiac programme and was taking a couple days off work while Agent Reyes ran the X Files unit.   
Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang so Doggett got up again and answered the door.   
“Agent Scully. What a surprise. Come on in,” he said to his beautiful companion. Scully smiled. “Thanks John but I’m not staying. Mom’s taking me out to dinner tonight at some fancy restaurant downtown. She’s in the car waiting for me now,” Scully told him.  
Doggett peered behind her and sure enough, he saw Ms Scully sitting in the car waving to him. He waved back. “How are you settling in?” Scully asked. “Okay thank you Dana,” he told her truthfully. “It’s good to get out of that hospital and eat normal food again,” he said. Scully grinned. “Speaking of food,” she said before she knelt down gently and picked up a box that she had put on the floor to surprise Doggett. “Here’s a little welcome home gift from my Mom and me,” Scully told him. Doggett took the box gratefully and peered into it slightly. “Ooh, vegetable lasagne,” he said with a grin. “Thank you guys,” he told her whole heartedly.   
Scully smiled back. “No problem,” she said before they shared a moment. Then Scully remembered something. “AD Kersh wishes you well,” she told him. “Thanks,” Doggett replied, feeling good that his boss cared about him and the X Files.   
“Just promise me to take it easy at work, will you John? Don’t do any overtime unless you have a partner, needless to say we don’t want you having another heart attack again,” she told him. Doggett nodded. “I promise, Dana. I’ll look out for myself,” he said, feeling thankful that she was concerned about him. She nodded. “Good,” she said with a grin before checking the time on her watch.   
“Well, I gotta get going. Our table’s reserved for 7,” she told him, and he nodded understandingly. “Have a good evening,” Doggett told her, “and say hi to and thank your mom for the food for me,” he added.  
“Sure. Have a good evening too, John. Take it easy, okay?” She asked. Doggett nodded. “I will. See you, Dana,” he said. “See you John,” Scully said before smiling at him one last time and headed back to her mom’s car. He smiled one more time as he watched them go before closing the door. 

The End


End file.
